2008-12-08 - The Chaos on Coruscant
Coruscant: Medical Center and Academy - Inpatient Rehabilitation This long white chamber has that unmistakable smell that marks it as a hospital. Sterile white plasteel paneled on the walls and all-too-bright lighting detract, somewhat, from the comfort of this facility. Still, what it lacks in comfort, it makes up for in the quality of care. Beds large enough for any sentient are well-tended with clean white sheets, and they run down the length of the room in two rows. Each of these beds is set with subtly placed sensors, and a display at their foot gives readouts on each one that is occupied. This room is never left alone with the recovering patients. At least one sentient nurse and several of the latest Medical Droids from Cybot Galactica are on duty, feeding the patients and administering their medications. The room is cheered slightly by large transparisteel windows looking out west over the bright green gardens of the Public Park below. To the north, several sets of clean white doors provide access to the repulsorlifts and to the south is a white-curtained doorway. With a bit of effort and concentration, Arris had found her way back to the hospital via the roof landing pad. Staggering into the turbolift, she takes it back down to the one floor she knows. The dark green old worn flight suit is almost whole, except for the gaping burn along her lower right hip. She staggers out of the turbolift and leans against the wall, her hand pressing there. The technician looks about, the ungodly hour finding the hall almost empty. She winces, her eyes flitting about as her hand lowers to the saber wound. FORCE: You experience a fearful feeling and think of Arris Katah. One would not say Liam was napping on the job. Oh no. Definitely not napping. Maybe just resting his eyes. In a room conveniently left empty by its assigned patient. He sprawls lazily in the little white chair, datapads scattered around his feet, Betty's borrowed smock still on him, and, suddenly, his eyes are open, his body is in motion, which, coming out of a drowse is hardly impressive. He stumbles a bit, catches hold of the bed, and glances out into the hallway. Evening, quiet, dark, a few nurses downstairs tending to the patients. Something else, closer. The boy staggers to the door, shaking himself awake, and there.. there down the hallway, the patient whose room he had been unceremoniously abusing. "Miss.. Katah?" The name he had gotten from her charts, of course. "Are you--?" No, she's not, fool. He moves towards her, arms out. "It's alright. I'll get a doctor. Let me help you to your bed." The voice draws her head up and she gazes at Liam, a long lasting gaze. "Stay back.." she says, as if in warning. She holds her hand out towards him, drawing it away from her side to show the glistening fused flesh. Trembling as she does so, Arris grits her teeth and twitches a bit, flinching. She didn't know this young man's name and she felt so unsure of herself. Gently she moves towards him, hesitating before reaching unsteadily for his arm. "Be careful.." Again another warning, worry in her gaze. FORCE: You experience a despairing feeling and think of Arris Katah. Arris' touch sends a shudder through the boy, but he steadies himself and his voice. "It's alright. No one can get you here," Liam swoops an arm around the woman's middle, gentle. "There are guards.. and soldiers here.." Slowly, a step at a time, he heads towards the room he had just left. And, even slower still, the boy whispers reassurances through words unspoken, more a tentative touch through the delicate fabrics of reality. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Arris Katah and transmit a gentle feeling. She moves with him, that disturbance around her apparent in each crease of her face, each worried edge of her brows. Arris breathes deeply suddenly, nostrils flaring as a heaviness is broken around her. Eyes open slowly to look over at the young man who helps her to the room. Gliding inside, she sees that all are gone, but her bed as been lain in. Fingers grasp his shoulder a bit tightly as she dips her head and closes her eyes. "I don't...pleae be careful around me..." There is a self fear. FORCE: You experience a pained feeling and think of Arris Katah. Liam maneuvers in the direction of the bed, thrusting datapads aside with a booted foot. "There, just lay down and I will take a look at your wound," the boy directs quietly, almost a whisper. The halls are empty, the door hisses closed before them, but there is a sudden need for secrecy. "What was so important, earlier.. that you needed to leave before you were fully healed? That this--" he begins to ask more, but stills his tongue, allowing the woman, should she choose to, find a place on the bed he had kept warm so diligently. Arris pushes herself up and winces, pausing as she deals with a wound type she has never felt before. "A message...something about a closed meeting that I was summoned to. I thought perhaps it might have been my boss..." She frowns and looks down at the saber wound. "I was wrong...they were waiting for me." She draws a slow breath as she watches the boy. "You can feel it...can't you? That darkness?" She whispers now, eyeing the door. The boy's eyes flash to the door, and in an instant, a finger is pressed to the girl's lips. Gentle enough, but insistent, the urgency there conveyed by touch and glance alone. Or, perhaps, a little more than that. "Do you wish for me to call a doctor for you? .. For the wound?" His silencing finger moves away as his other hand hovers a few inches from the burn. "These-- I have read a lot about. Because they are painful.. and difficult to treat." "They..." She breathes in her words and blinks, her eyes nearly crossing as she looks down at his finger. Nodding faintly, she quiets and then turns to look at the wound which is an ever present pain. "I..." She whispers and then looks to Liam. "Can you help me...can't you do something...I feel you." she says a bit desperately, hoping to understand. "Darkness..that is what they are and power." She halts herself again, watching the door and lowering her face as she leans with a bit of a pained expression to speak to Liam. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Arris Katah and transmit a gentle feeling and a vision: The room is just as it was, earlier today, darker with the evening, but illuminated by gentle hololamps. While it has not changed much, there is a distinct feeling of safety within the pristine white walls.. You then transmit the telepathic message: "Shh. Be careful with words of that, here. It is... the Force within you. As it is within everyone, everything... and there are those who-- I will explain what I know, if that will bring you any comfort, but do not worry. They will not get you, here. I will not let them, whoever they are." Arris stills, eyes staring off into the air before her. A gentle breath is sought and she blinks a few times as then that brief moment passes. She looks to Liam then, a new consideration as she sits back. In silence Arris sits as she studies him, quiet contemplation that lasts perhaps an uncomfortable width of time "Zilana.." she whispers. "Kalkadesh.." Her hand presses over the saber wound. "Fiero.." And this name is spoken with some anger yet left in her voice. "You are lucky," Liam assures. "This wound is not very deep or severe.." the implications of which are painfully obvious. To hurt. Not permanently, but enough to bring fear to the wounded. His fingers linger over it, uncertainly, tracing the air, leaving little tingles of warmth. At names, his eyes snap back to the girl's face. ".. Are you certain?" There, it returns, that sense of urgency. "A man called Fiero was among them? Dark skinned, brown eyed?" Despite his attire, despite his relative status among the hospital staff, he is suddenly a little boy again, wide-eyed, pale, with prominently effeminate features against his bald scalp, with breaths coming quickly. There is a slow nod from the woman as she meets his wide eyed gaze. "Yes...he is the one that did this..dark skin..almost burned..it seemed. And.." She breathes, shuddering a bit as that heaviness falls around her again, darkening her otherwise vibrant feel. "He told me...to come to him again." She wets her lips and draws a slow breath. Looking away from Liam and hiding that uncertain expression at his surprise. Her brows furrow and she starts to push off the bed, her brows digging deeper furrows. COMSYS: (all channels) A smooth, deep male voice says, "This is Captain James Loro of the Republic Navy in the Coruscant Medical center, we are under attack!" "You will not," Liam finds his voice in a gasp, a hand moving to catch her wrist. "You," after a breath, his voice softens, "must not go to him." Those young eyes full of emotion. "Or you will drown with him in the power that corrupts his soul." Comlinks suddenly flare to life. Sirens. "Stay here," the boy hisses, jumping to his feet. "Keep the door locked." COMSYS: (single channel) Liam says, "Captain, this is Liam L'hnnar. I am with wounded, in the recovery floor. What is your status? Where are the attackers now?" FORCE: You reach out with the Force and feel... A powerful, focused dark presence in the area is attempting to mask its presence. A powerful, fledgling kindred spirit in the area. A powerful, wild wayward soul somewhere on this planet. A powerful, wild wayward soul somewhere on this planet. A powerful, wild wayward soul somewhere on this planet. A great, disciplined kindred spirit somewhere on this planet. A powerful, disciplined kindred spirit somewhere on this planet. A powerful, untrained wayward soul very close to you. A powerful, fledgling wayward soul somewhere on this planet. A powerful, focused kindred spirit in the area. A powerful, fledgling kindred spirit in the area. A powerful, trained dark presence in the area is attempting to mask its presence. Surprised by his words, she shifts her wrist free and sits against the bed, her hand resting there as the wound continues to throb at her side. She blinks and lifts her head as she watches him go. "wait.." she starts and moves after him, trying to follow, but with a little trouble. As he exits the door, she opens it and peers out, hearing the comsys from him. Slipping out slowly, she moves to his side. "It is them..isn't it?" She whispers softly, staying back a bit. FORCE: You experience a worried feeling and think of Arris Katah. "I will not let them take you. I promise," Liam breathes as he reaches into the folds of his borrowed robe to draw a small blaster. "Yes. It is. I can feel their presence around us." With his free hand, he takes hold of hers. "Hold still a moment, and.. feel the Force in you." As soon as the words escape his lips, the rush of power through him can be felt by even those little trained. It is a pull, a drag, a flush that slowly, eagerly, washes away the pain, a bountiful feeling that renews flesh and skin. And, when Liam pulls back, he staggers, catching himself on the door frame. Blood starts a little trickle from his nose, down his chin, and spotting the white fabric of his coat. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Arris Katah and transmit a gentle feeling. The sound is not far, she can feel it too. Arris' eyes dart towards the turbolift. Even as she starts that way, her boots clicking his hand grasps her's and she stops. She turns then, her one braid whirling as she trembles. "They have to be stopped.." She starts and then closes her eyes as his fluctuation in the force seems to ride over her. There is a soft gasp from her and Arris clenchs his hand. Eyes open and she stares at him, her hand reaching forth suddenly to wipe at the blood, smeering it slowly. "Oh no..." She says, but strength has found her again and the pain subsides. Fear echoes in her gaze, though there seems to be peace. She grasps at him then and his lighter form is easily picked up if she allows it. "Stay in the room...please..I must go, I have to face this." She brushes a hand over the side of his face and seems to want to cry, her throat constricting before she holds him. "Stay here.." She whispers and pushes herself up, pulling free her DL-50. COMBAT: Arris Katah wields her BlasTech DL-50 Blaster Pistol. "You can't!" Liam starts after her. "You are not ready! They will kill you if they cannot bend you to their will!" The boy's necklace, hidden under his shirt for some time, falls free as he moves and within moments, its green light overpowers the artificial illumination within the hallway, now dimmed for the sirens. He stills, hand moving around the gem that throbs almost in sync with the very heartbeat the panicked many around them feel. "Yes.. maybe.. it is time," Liam speaks, it appears, to gem and woman alike. "Give me a moment..." Deciding it is best not to stay, Arris helps to lead Liam up top. "Come on, you.." She says, cursing the turbo lift even as they step out. "Lets go.." She says, turning to look back at him as she starts to jog to the Lost Sands. She hits the compad and begins to type in the passcode. The ramp lowers with a hiss and she motions him over. "Come on.." she states and watches the lift with worry, her DL-50 held with tension. "I can feel them..." Liam breathes unsteadily, wiping the remains of blood from his nose and chin. The gem around his neck flashes time and time again, its bright green light a sharp contrast to the red-stained white of his coat. "We can-- I need parts. Some.. scraps, metal. Do you have anything-- anything that could be used.." the boy pauses to catch his breath. "-- used to make a weapon?" "Yes..." She pauses, watching that gem. "Its a salvaging ship, get on and dig." She eyes the door and waits for him a moment longer before she starts up after him. She pauses though, that feeling growing stronger as she starts to board the Lost Sands. "Go.." she says, dread filling her. "Move fast...go go go!" A bloodied, lightsaber-wielding Bothan belches forth from the repulsorlift, sweat pouring down his features, teeth bared. "A ship! I need a ship!" it cries, sprinting with uncanny speed toward the Lost Sands. Sighting Arris Katah, Kalkadesh-Katesh grins darkly and stretches his hand toward her. FORCE: Kalkadesh-Katesh calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Kalkadesh-Katesh tries to terrify Arris Katah! FORCE: Arris Katah calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Kalkadesh-Katesh terrifies and disorients Arris Katah. "I don't know what I need!" Liam cries from within the ship's interior. But, the beauty of the Force is that it often wills itself. The little gem flares to life, brilliant, washing the salvaging ship in its green light, spilling out onto the landing pad and the evening that grasps it. It is, after all, seeking its true purpose. No decoration, no ornamentation. It comes when called, when needed. Parts come from various locations within the ship, drawn to it like moths to a flame, metal scraps, screws. And, while chaos is just outside, springs to life. Bloodied fingers curl around the makeshift hilt, residue of grease still on it, and a different kind of light springs from it in a sharp hiss. FORCE: Liam has constructed a new lightsaber. His skills are complete ... FORCE: Using your Green Crystal, you construct a new green lightsaber and christen it Liam's Lightsaber. Protecting Liam, the woman trains her blaster on the sudden emerging Bothan. "No..." She shakes and nearly hits her head against the ship as the darkness falls over her. "NO!" She yells and lifts her arms, gritting her teeth as she squeezes off a shot, the golden locket glittering as she hunches forward slightly. Fear as well as anger begins to well and she stands stalk still on the ramp, blocking his way. The ramp of the Lost Sands is open and Arris is attempting to block it as she shivers and shakes. COMBAT: Arris Katah fires her BlasTech DL-50 Blaster Pistol at Kalkadesh-Katesh! COMBAT: Kalkadesh-Katesh deflects Arris Katah's blaster bolt back into Arris Katah, wounding her. The Bothan never loses a step. Swinging his saber like a baseball bat, he deflects Katah's shot directly back at her. "Fool! Fire the engines! Make haste!" cries Kalkadesh-Katesh, his empty fingers groping the air in Arris' direction. As he mounts the gangplank, his eyes catch sight of Liam's freshly constructed lightsaber. "Well done, Master L'hnnar," he says in a calmer, more familiar voice. FORCE: Kalkadesh-Katesh calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Kalkadesh-Katesh tries to rip Arris Katah's BlasTech DL-50 Blaster Pistol out of her hands! FORCE: Arris Katah calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Arris Katah's BlasTech DL-50 Blaster Pistol rips free of her hand and flies into Kalkadesh-Katesh's. FORCE: You experience an urgent feeling and receive a vision: Angry Jedi intent on killing rogue force users, sprinting up the stairs of the medical facility angrily. You think of Kalkadesh-Katesh ... Zilana Luce comes running up on the roof top, her body smoking from the various gunshot wounds that have riddled her body. She stands on the rooftop looking bewildered by the lack of an escape and almost seems to panic. "No!" Liam calls urgently to the woman. "Get back. Behind me! Don't give in to your fear. That is what they want!" The blade is unsteady in his hand, unpracticed, held much like a boy holds his first blaster, style mimicking somewhat that of Tuil Lindo, but without any finesse. "You!" He hisses at the Bothan. "Leave the girl alone!" His free arm snaps up, with it, the crates of junk, thrust forward urgently to stall those coming. COMBAT: You hurl a sports speeder at Kalkadesh-Katesh! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Kalkadesh-Katesh hacks through Liam's flying debris with his red lightsaber. As the bolt hits her, Arris grits her teeth. The wavering hold on her weapon compeltely shatters as it goes flying towards Kalkadesh. "You...you stay back!" She screams as he passes her ands he fearfully looks at Liam. The gold locket swings on her neck and she lunges and thens stops, her mind reeling. "Leave him alone!!! I will get you out of here...if you leave him alone!" She cries from the rampway of her ship up into it. COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, soft male voice says, "To the terrorists, you have my attention. And my wrath. I will find you, hunt you down, and rip you apart limb by limb. If you give in, I will show mercy. If you do not, may the Force be with you." Kalkadesh-Katesh cuts through the debris with a practiced swing and mounts the ship. With a sharp HISSSSSSS his lightsaber dissolves and he holds up his hands nonthreateningly. "Then take us out, Arris. Zilana!" he cries over his shoulder while attempting to brush past the boy and his saber. COMBAT: Kalkadesh-Katesh puts away his red lightsaber. Zilana Luce rushes across the landing pad, quickly closing the distance between her and Kalkadesh-Katesh. Approaching the gang plank her boots clatter against it, weapon still held in her hand. SHe looks behind her, "I think they're still distracted in the medical facility." The reek of fear is pungent, overwhelming, even for one who forces such things aside. "No! Miss Katah, please! Let them take the ship! You can't go with them!" Liam gasps out to the girl, voice quivering, shaky, and the blade, held upwards, shivering, much like the child that holds it. A second hand moves to support his grip. "Leave her with me," a flick of a glance to Arris, "or I'll-- I'll.. stop you." Shame perhaps. She can not look at Liam and she grips the side of the ship, her head bowing. Slowly she walks up it and follows after the Sith. If they could only linger. A flickering gaze towards Liam and she lifts her hand. "No..." She says urgently to him. "Get off this ship and go...you have to tell others." She leans down quickly and attempts to whisper something to him and then give him a push towards the ramp. "GO!" Kalkadesh-Katesh stoops to his haunches and bows his head, hand fumbling beneath his wide-brimmed hat. *CLICK* *CLICK* The Bothan removes the visor from his eyes and slowly turns his features on the flickering green lightsaber. "This is the right thing to do, Liam. The Jedi have betrayed us all. Attacked in cold blood, hunted, -killed-. In your heart you know what they do is wrong.." says Raephus Khan, his hat now in his hand and a warm, fatherly expression smeared across his weathered and bloodsoaked features. "You have come a long way, son," he continues, glancing the blade up and over. "Do not throw away everything you have learned to the Jedi. Come.. let's go." Khan's gloved flingers extend toward the controls of the ship, flipping switches without touching them and igniting the engines as Fiero boards. COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "Bellamy, your presence on the standard channel is requested." Zilana Luce clammers into the small vessel and makes her way over towards one of the benches on the vessel. She falls back into the seat, her finger slipping over her blade and deactivating it. Her chest heaves slightly, looking rather burned from all of the blaster fire. She looks to Arris and pleads, "Come with us. The Jedi are finished and have betrayed us. You know even now the Senate tries to pass laws to outlaw anyone attuned with the force. We are fighting for freedom." "That was lucky," Fiero says, looking over his shoulder as he shoves a Teela into the ship. "Someone link her to a life support system /right now/." he looks around, at the cockpit. "Let's go." COMBAT: Zilana Luce puts away her red lightsaber. COMBAT: Shadow puts away his red lightsaber. Teela is not in a good way, having been roughly torn from the life support machines in the hospital and transported hastily over a shoulder. She is bleeding badly now, where various attachments were torn out. Liam staggers at the woman's push, thrusting the blade of green out at the others in a gesture meant to be threatening, but with his unsteady gait and rushed breaths, it is nothing more than comical. "You.. you! You're.. not." And as he attempts to back away, further footsteps force his eyes to them, now wide. "How.. could you?" To whom the questions are directed doesn't matter any more. There's a groan behind the boy, the ramp starts to rise. Wordlessly, silver tongue finding little use, he instead scowls and firmly holds the only advantage he might have. "Let us go. And her," he motions to Teela with his blade. "She's in no condition to travel." From Coruscant: Airspace Sector 485, the starship Spirit and its wingmates strafed Coruscant: Medical Center and Academy - Private Landing Pad, targeting Lost Sands, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Red Star, and Silver Kite. JUDGE: You just had a miraculous escape. You're not even hurt. JUDGE: Raeghon, Teela, Shadow, Zilana Luce, Kalkadesh-Katesh, Liam, Arris Katah, and Tooki launch out of the wreck of Lost Sands! SPACE: Red Star explodes. SPACE: Silver Kite explodes. From Coruscant: Airspace Sector 485, the starship RNS Hyperion bombarded Coruscant: Medical Center and Academy - Private Landing Pad, targeting Shadow, Teela, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Arris Katah, Liam, Zilana Luce, and Kalkadesh-Katesh. COMBAT: Laser bolts from RNS Hyperion strikes Shadow and maims him!, destroying Shadow's Bare Hands. COMBAT: Laser bolts from RNS Hyperion strikes Teela and seriously wounds her, destroying Teela's Bare Hands. COMBAT: Laser bolts from RNS Hyperion strikes near Obi-Wan Kenobi! Close call! COMBAT: Laser bolts from RNS Hyperion strikes Arris Katah and mildly wounds her! Arris Katah collapses, critically injured. COMBAT: Laser bolts from RNS Hyperion strikes near Liam! Close call! COMBAT: Laser bolts from RNS Hyperion strikes near Zilana Luce! Close call! COMBAT: Laser bolts from RNS Hyperion strikes near Kalkadesh-Katesh! Close call! COMSYS: (all channels) A deep, cool male voice says, "Predator copies, sending now." COMSYS: (all channels) From Spirit, A smooth, deep male voice says, "Attention Newly arrived freighter. This is Republic squadron Spirit. Commence with holding pattern and transmit ID immediately." COMSYS: (all channels) From Faded Angel, A deep, old male voice says, "This is Lindo aboard Faded Angel and associated wingman, transmission commencing." COMSYS: (all channels) From Spirit, A smooth, deep male voice says, "Roger that Faded Angel Please Stand By." COMSYS: (single channel) A soft, young female voice says, "How's the tricks working out?" COMSYS: (all channels) From Spirit, A smooth, deep male voice says, "Mr. Lindo, please proceed to the Public Spaceport. This area is currently restricted." COMSYS: (all channels) From Taanab I, A young, soft female voice says, "**OOC: Actually a male voice, my retinue** This is Senator Kitaran's bodyguards, we've got her out of the hospital, where should we take her?" COMSYS: (all channels) A young, calm male voice says, "*weakened voice* This is Knight lane where are they?" The Lost Sands jets to life; bright blue stabilizers and propulsion mechanisms fire and spurt exhaust as the ship begins preparing to depart. From the cockpit, a reluctant pilot salutes an Ugnaught deckhand and begins slowly directing his vessel off of the landing pad. No sooner is the Sands a mere twenty feet into its ill-fated journey than the sound of low-flying aircraft drones on the horizon; star-fighters, a squadron of them, streak across the afternoon sky, weapons powering, jets flaring as they embark on what can only be a strafing run. Red lasers, a multitude of them, rip through the limping freighter's shields causing it to drift lazily to one side. A fire breaks out in the cockpit and the pilot is a burning lump slowly falling, limp, to the streets far below. "MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY! We've been hit! REPEAT! WE'RE GO *stttttttttatic*" cries the copilot before he too is thrown from the front of the craft. Meanwhile, the landing pad and upper floors of the hospital are a burning mess, littered with debris even as an orbital bombardment of lasers rains down to finish the job. Some continue to pock the whitewashed building while the rest render the Sands a hulking wreckage. The Lost Sands careens eastward, failure lights and sirens blarring as it falls. The passengers inside, those that are still alive, grip their armrests or anything they can find while struggling for escape pods. Little round orbs spill out of the rear of the ship as it collides into an apartment complex, sending survivors and the unlucky to a careening, uncertain fate on the planet surface far below. A figure in robes stands atop the landing pad. He raises his hands as a hail of red lasers descend towards the building and takes a slow, even breath. Kenobi is lambasted with red light, covering him in fire and energy that tries to rip into duracrete and steel. Ships are destroyed in fiery explosions that surge all around him, suffocating the life out of the air. When the smoke clears, a small blast radius of pale duracrete, surrounded by cracks that descend downward into a large divet. At the center of it all is Kenobi. His clothes are in tatters, his hair is burned off, and he is, once again, burned beyond recognition. COMSYS: Obi-Wan Kenobi says, "This is Kenobi. The ship is in the air, but has possibly crashlanded. All security forces should be aware. The medical facility will need repairs, but its inhabitants are likely fine. Go after the terrorists, and be prepared to deal with hostage situations." COMSYS: Anaric Renci says, "Renci is assuming command of the hospital." COMSYS: (all channels) A soft, cool male voice says, "Attention, all individuals near the medical center. This is Anaric Renci. I am assuming command of all evac and military efforts in the region." COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "Diplomat, please transmit identification." COMSYS: (single channel) A calm, smooth, cool male voice says, "Are you fine, kid? " The tree-lined parkway is aflame, the wreckage of a ship littering the walkways. A piece of hull shudders, then flies a good twenty feet, smoking, and from under it, only mildly bloodied, Liam L'hnnar crawls out. His clothes in tatters, he staggers to get up and looks at his surroundings with wide eyes. Kain enters the area, a force pike held in his hand, his face covered like on of the Sand People of Tatooine, and a jet pack slung over his back. His eyes are hidden by goggles, but they turn upwards to the Arthune Spire. He begins sprinting towards it, that dangerous weapon held firmly in his hands, and then the jet pack fires -- propelling him upwards suddenly. Smoke and flame billows out behind him, and the Salvager Captain heads straight towards the level with Club Omega. The boy's hands drop to his sides, one holding tightly a metal object - a piece of the wreckage perhaps? - He breathes in deeply, letting his eyes fall closed. Leaves brush against his broken skin, a silent moment, two, then, he's moving again. Moving towards the burning residential structure ahead, from whose upper floors, the remains of the doomed Lost Sands jut out. Stumbling out of the repulsorlift, in far better shape than when he came in, Liam wipes blood off his face with the remains of his clothes. Club Omega is in ruin, the bar aflame. "Miss Katah!" The boy calls inside, coughing through the smoke. "Miss Katah!" From outside there is a sudden roar, and whine of an engine. A figure appears outside of Club Omega, hovering alone in the air outside of one of the windows. The window is shattered suddenly by a force pike, and Kain lands inside. He swiftly surveys the situation, running towards the Escape Pod. Moments later he is clambering up onto the side of it, and using his Force Pike to cut the door open. "We need to get out of here. The Jedi are about to bombard this building." The Dune Sea Captain says rather urgently, sticking his head inside the pod to look at Arris and Teela -- his goggled eyes wandering swiftly over their wounded forms. About to lose it in the smokey atmosphere of the escape pod, she literally gags on the fresh air as Kain opens it. "Boss..." She whispers and feels for his hand that is blurry before her gaze. Grasping it, it is weakly so. "The Jedi...get her..out.." She says, gaze straying to Teela as she hears her name. The blood from her head trauma curls down over one eye and causes her to squint more. She shudders and tries to pull back against his hand to be hauled out. Teela remains unmoving. She is seriously messed up and that she was in a coma and on life support even before this catastrophe doesn't help her any. "Bombard the building? Are they mad?!" Liam ambles forward, waving a hand infront of his face to clear smoke. "This is a civilian complex!" He moves forward, frame small, bits of clothes hanging off boyish limbs almost uselessly. Any wounds that may have been on him fading steadily. "Let me help you with them." "The Jedi doesn't matter. You are all that matters to me. The Jedi and the military are bombarding the planet to stop the Sith from escaping." Kain says harshly, his gaze turning from the pod to the windows -- as if expecting turbolaser fire at any second. His muscles flex, and with a gutteral growl the Hunter pulls Arris upwards out of the Pod -- carefully moving to set her onto the ground. Despite his stated indifference for the survival of Jedi at this hour, he moves back up onto the Pod, and drops back inside -- moving to heft the form of Teela up onto his shoulder. Grunting and wincing as a cry leaves her lips, the unforunate technician finds her spanner dug deep into her side. As she is placed on her back, one leg lifts to fold up towards er and she rolls a little, disoriented and trying to clear her lungs of smoke. "Liam.." she says softly, hearing the boy's voice. She winces and lets out a cry as she tries to move her right arm. Its broken in an odd way and lays at her side. The blood is drying over her left eye from the cut in her head, the metal tool sticking out of her front right side as blood soakes her shirt and clothing. "Kain..Boss.." she says a faint smile on her lips as all starts to go oddly cold. "I can't feel .." COMSYS: (all channels) Kain says, "This is Captain Kain Samuul. I am in Club Omega. Do not bombard us. Repeat. Do not bombard us! Civilians here. The boy drops to his knees at Arris' side. "I told you I wouldn't let them take you," he coughs as smoke builds within the club. No fancy disco balls, these days, only fire and destruction. Liam lowers a hand to the woman's brow. "This won't hurt," he promises. And, then for those who are attuned to the Force, the sensation is much like running water, cool, pleasant, on a warm day. It spans seconds, minutes, ageless eternities in the timeline of the Force. You +use your Warm Hands. COMBAT: Liam uses his Warm Hands on Arris Katah ... Arris Katah will now recover normally. The Chiss flops over the shoulder like a fresh corpse, which is not surprising given that it's very nearly accurate. Kain struggles out of Escape Pod with Teela over his shoulder, and then drops down onto the ground. He leaves her body dangling over his shoulder, perhaps assuming she is dead as it is. He looks between Teela, and then Arris. Teela is placed onto the ground, and Kain moves over towards the body of his Mechanic. He kneels next to her, and looks to Liam. "Can I move her, and get her out of here?" COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, soft male voice says, "This is Obi-Wan to the terrorists. Zilana Luce, Fiero, pesky Bothan... you cannot escape. With every passing moment you endanger the lives of Coruscant's citizens needlessly. Zilana, in the past you have been a proponent of a strong Republic. You slaughtered hundreds to serve her. Why are you doing now? Don't you know that I will tear you out of space, no matter the cost? Have you fallen so far that you cannot see that you are damaging the very thing you treasure? -- I know that Fiero is a lost cause. -- Bothan, I know that you value your life. But if I must, I will take it away. Do not force me to use force. Even if you do escape, where will you go? L'hnnar, Tills, and Bellamy will hunt you down. They will find you. What you are doing is foolish. Give in while you still can. I will forgive you." COMSYS: (all channels) From Coruscant: The Senate of the Republic, A male voice says, "This is Supreme Justice Vreeth. What is going on General Kenobi?" COMSYS: (all channels) A soft, cool male voice says, "And Zilana Luce? This is Anaric Renci. I will find you and I will punish you for threatening my Republic and my homeworld--and for daring to call yourself a Lady of Coruscant." Gripping at the spanner in her front, Arris starts to cry as she tries to give it a healthy tug. Tears well in her eyes and her left arm shakes as she tries to get it out. It moves a bit and she lets out a gut-wrenching scream. Gasping as she can't seem to get it out, her lips quiver and she offers a faint smile to Liam as her body starts to spasm. "I know...I know..its okay.." She says to him and starts to still, even with Liam's abilities, Arris' is getting colder. COMSYS: (all channels) A soft, cool male voice says, "And do not doubt I will find you. There is not a power in the galaxy that can stop me." "Bantha poo doo," Liam swears, surveying the damage on Arris. "We need to get you to a hospital--" And, it, the hospital, just past the window torn asunder by the crashing pods, the flaming remains of the Coruscant Medical Center. "... Sweet bantha in the sky." The earlier confidence, what little there was, is gone. "Okay. Okay. I think I saw this in a holodocumentary once. Once. Okay, don't panic. I can.. do this. I just need to breathe. You too. Breathe. And, relax. Hold still. I'm going to try and..." he descends into babbling, mostly medical jargon to himself. "Hold on.. let me." The boy grows paler as the rush of the Force comes again, stronger, more urgent. There is desperation there, driving the pull. Liam shudders, and blood begins to flow steadily from his own injuries again. You +use your Gentle Hands. COMBAT: You perform surgery on Arris Katah. COMBAT: ... and Liam successfully treats Arris Katah's wounds. COMSYS: From Coruscant: The Senate of the Republic, A male voice says, "General Kenobi, this is Supreme Justice Vreeth. As the leader of the Coruscant defence forces, I am authorizing use of all forces, and full forces in the defence of Coruscant. Please keep me aware of what is going on." COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "Faster Pussycat, land immediately at the Coruscant spaceport. Any attempt to do anything else will be treated as a hostile actino." COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "All ships in Coruscant Orbit, please, in an orderly way, land at the coruscant spaceport and remain there until the security situation is resolved." COMSYS: (all channels) A smooth female voice says, "RNS Coruscant, this is Faster Pussy... *** Crash Boom Thud *** Son of a bitch, did you guys see that starfighter? That's what I get for talking instead of flying. Please repeat your message." COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "Faster Pussycat, please land now." Teela slumps as she is set down. She is still alive. That presence of the Force is still in her, but she is fading. Kain sits, and watches as Liam works -- concern evident upon his face. Sweat has beaded upon his brow, and he continues to kneel at Arris' side. Occasionally his eyes dart to the windows -- looking for signs of incoming fire from space. For now things remain mercifully quiet. COMSYS: (all channels) A smooth female voice says, "Affirmative, RNS Coruscant. Anywhere in particular I need to land?" COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "Go on down, Faster Pussycat." COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "Coruscant Spaceprot." COMSYS: (all channels) A smooth female voice says, "Roger that, RNS Coruscant." There is a shuddering scream as the spanner is drawn from her. Gasping fro breath as the wound is now open and new blood flows free, the woman looks green, as if she might lose her lunch. Arris shudders and curls her left hand upward slightly, over her chest as well. A tear or two leaks from her eye as she stares straight up, her legs twitching and moving as she attempts to find some sort of motor function in it all. Every fragment of the Force is painfully obvious as the Spire burns. The sounds of sirens below indicate the arrival of security and fire personel. Liam nods weakly to Kain. "Take Miss Katah down.. there should be medical.. staff somewhere below." He coughs through smoke again, trying to find his voice. "I'll see if I can help Miss Teela," he motions to the blue-skinned woman amidst the ruin. font COLOR=#FBB917>COMSYS: (all channels) From Lenox 4, A harsh, oily male voice says, "This is Lenox, requesting permission to leave..over." COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "Lenox 4, please land at the coruscant spaceport now." COMSYS: (all channels) From Spirit, A smooth, deep male voice says, "Lenox 4, please cut engines and transmit identification and destination. Coruscant is under an emergency travel restriction." COMSYS: (all channels) From Lenox 4, A harsh, oily male voice says, "Oy! Oooi...have appointment for job in alderaan...going to miss appointment and be late. Please please need to get job.." COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "show id to RNS Coruscant ii" COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "Lenox 4, you are required to land under escort from Spirit on Coruscant Spaceport." "Arris, please forgive me..." Kain offers to her softly, as he moves to pick her up, throwing her over his shoulder in a firemans carry -- something that undoubtedly causes a good deal of agony for her. "Good luck, Liam..." The Salvager says to the young healer, and starts towards the door. As for the protocol droid, Kain carefully steps out and around it. "You might try the young man there," he offers after looking at the body, before starting down the stairs. A protocol droid walks out of the repulsorlift carrying an unconscious human male. "Is there a doctor in the house?" it looks around "Oh dear! Club Omega is in ruin, largely. Husks of escape pods litter the once-club. There are a few sentients inside, mostly wounded. "Head to the spaceport. I will arrange for transportation off of this planet, back to Corellia," Liam rises unsteadily, hand going to a wound on his chest. "I will.. try to get Miss Teela down there to join you... as soon as I can." As the droid hobbles in, Liam breathes a heavy sigh. "Here, bring him here. I will see what I can do." COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "Lenox 4, return power and land at the spaceport." COMSYS: (all channels) From Spirit, A smooth, deep male voice says, "Lenox, follow us down." COMSYS: (all channels) From Lenox 4, A harsh, oily male voice says, "Oh my!...soo do Ayes show my identification or fly back...Ayes going to be late for apppointment with Ms Serenella on Alderaaan...oh no..and then she willz be upset and den Trunks lose job and then owe 15000..whats Ayes to do.." COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "Land at the spaceport now." The protocol droid carries the uncouscious james over to Liam though James jrks slightly when one of it's fingers grazes the lightsaber wound on his scalp. COMSYS: (all channels) A male voice says, "This is Senator Alistair Bellamy. While I see the logic in having the magtrains powered down originally, by this stage it is probably only hindering in the transport of the wounded. Please restore power." The escape pod has dug itself into the club, having skidded and torn apart most of its way in. The top is popped and near it lies Teela with Liam next to her. There is plenty of blood on the ground and much of it is the mechanics as the poor Chiss' wounds are nearly cautorized. Arris is at current over Kain's shoulder and the smoke is gathering more and more, filling the air as the club is going up in flames. Still conscious, Arris moves a bit upon Kain's back. She is bleeding from a deep wound on her side and the bloody metal spanner on the ground can probably be reported for that. Liam is doing his best to pick up Teela while a rather lost Protocol droid has just entered the level with James Loro over his shoulder. Kenobi enters at the healm of several individuals. He looks left and right, then says, "Renci, track the Bothan. He isn't here." He then looks at Rena and Graham. "We're going to move the wounded to the military hospital. Help who you can. I will send a transport." And then he walks towards Teela and Liam. The badly burnt Kenobi moves to help the boy, saying, "I'm going to use my jetpack to get her to the hospital. Can you follow me?" Kain himself moves towards the window through which he entered. The Jet Pack on his back begins to whine as its engine is powered up, and the thrusters light. With a glance back towards Arris over his shoulder and then the entering Jedi, he pulls his goggles down, and steps out of the window -- dropping like a rock. He disapears from sight. A moment later the boom and roar of the jet pack, and any who look out into the distance would see Kain flying slowly towards the ground. "My agents have no indication that the Bothan has left the system," says Anaric after consulting his datapad for the briefest of moments. "We need to go to Corellia. The Navy can handle the Bothan." COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "Senator Bellamy, please refrain from public transmissions during an emergency." "So confident," Rena mutters under her breath as Renci states that the Navy can handle the Bothan. Diving into the wrecked club as the whole place is going up in smoke, the redheaded girl nods tensely to Kenobi and begins searching the rubble for any other survivors who are wounded as he will be helping Liam with Teela. Just as Liam's wounds begin to close up, yet again, fresh skin coming in rather quickly - despite the circumstances, he appears hardly injured at all - he goes to his knees beside Teela. Fingers trace broken skin just as the wooden doors hiss open to reveal Jedi. His fingers dart back, and a piece of scrap metal gets pushed aside, into the remnants of his clothing. "She's dying," the boy coughs, making room for Kenobi, and turning his nose upwards, adds stiffly. "I require a galactic comsystem to contact my father." COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "Golden Dragon, Coruscant is in a security sealdown. Please land at the Coruscant spaceport and remain there until the all clear." COMSYS: From Golden Dragon, A soft, calm, young female voice says, "This is the Golden Dragon, requesting permission to continue normal planetary trade. Is there a problem Coruscant two?" Richard Tan comes walking out of the Repulsorlift, his helmet in his hand as he looks around at those here, looking for Senator Bellamy. "Zilana Luce is still alive. I intend to rectify this fact." It is not entirely clear who Anaric is speaking to at this point, but it may be a response to Rena's muttering. He looks about the room. After a moment, almost as if prompted by something, he says, "Is there anything that can be done here?" Kenobi scoops Teela up and stands. "I have one. I'll need your assisstance in keeping her alive before I move her to a safer location." Obi-Wan walks toward a large hole and prepares to jump. COMSYS: (all channels) From RNS Coruscant II, A male voice says, "Golden Dragon, please pick up escape pod from Dionnysus?" James Loro is still dropping through a sea of dark gray in his mind though on some sub-concious level he hears and understands Liam's words as his moth opens and two words "Teela No!" tumble out. Alistair Bellamy steps through one of the doors -- not the lift one, since there is a fire. His face is covered in grime and he hardly looks the part of a nobleman, yet he moves forth with a handkerchief pressed to his mouth and nose. "Mr. Tan," he says, upon spotting the man, "I do not know just how useful your tech skills will come here, but help with the wounded." COMSYS: From Golden Dragon, A soft, calm, young female voice says, "Negative I have no tractor beam, over." COMSYS: Richard Tan says, "Yaala'ani, I am at Club Omega and there are a few people here. I have located the Senator and will be assisit with aid to the wounded." Richard Tan nods, "I am here to help sir," he says as he walks over and he heads over ot offer help to those who need it, "Rena, are you ok?" he asks her as he looks around. "Very well," Liam replies cooly, rising unsteadily while trying to keep scraps of burned clothing from falling to dangerously indecent levels. He takes a small step after the Jedi, then pauses. "I will take the stairs--." Category:December 2008 RP Logs